


Doing Hard Time

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, basically have some Quidditch boy smut, not rly underage but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Terence screws up on the field. Marcus asks for payment. *also available in Russian*





	Doing Hard Time

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. This is my first Marcus/Terence, but I'm no stranger to slash, so please enjoy. X3 Read, review, and enjoy! X3
> 
> ***Russian version [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7244717/1/Doing_Hard_Time) on FFN & [here](http://www.snapetales.com/index.php?fic_id=20287) on SnapeTales (thx to dalri for translating!).***

> _"…wanting is what_ children _do,_
> 
> _And taking is for ruined men…"_
> 
> _—Meg and Dia, "Dreams Like Oceans"_

"Good Merlin, you lot are playing like shit today!"

Marcus' words rang loud and clear across the Quidditch pitch, where the Slytherin team came to a halt. The Beaters exchanged a disgruntled look, and Adrian Pucey tried to quiet his snort. It was not the first time Marcus Flint had barked at his team. On the contrary, Marcus probably should've started screaming at them from the beginning of practice. Today was an…"off" day for them.

"Bole, is your broom rammed up your arse? You're flying, not constipated! And Pucey, wipe that smirk off your face. You can't Chase nearly as well as you wank, it seems." Marcus glowered at the Chaser, daring him to retort as the team landed. Instead, the players went off one by one to the showers, not dawdling to hear anymore.

Terence Higgs landed last and began shuffling away—until Marcus finally moved from his spot and caught up with him.

"Are you _blind_ , Higgs? You never even saw the Snitch," he provoked.

Terence often ignored Marcus' jabs—most of the team did. However, today was one of those rare times that Terence felt motivated to stand up for himself. "If you saw it, Flint, then _you_ should've caught it." He kept one step ahead, facing away from what was sure to be open fury on Marcus' face.

Marcus took the childish route and shoved Terence hard enough so he stumbled as they neared the locker room. "Fuck you, you little piss-ant. Just do your damned job when it matters."

"What, no lectures on teamwork?" Terence snorted. He pushed back his dirty blond fringe, which had long ago plastered itself to his forehead, slick with sweat.

"We're not a bloody democracy," Marcus stated as his fist closed painfully around Terence's upper arm.

"Right, right." Terence stared into his eyes, pale green on gray. "We're a dictatorship, and you're the dictator—really, the first syllable."

There was an imperceptible twitch in the captain's jaw. "You want to talk dicks, Higgs? Then go put away the balls." He didn't remove his gaze until Terence moved. " _Now_."

Terence shook him off and trudged back onto the pitch, reveling in the few moments he had to himself. He could try and dawdle—wrestling the Bludgers was always a chore, though they looked a lot nicer than Marcus Flint—but if he did, his captain would just come back out and the retribution would be ten times worse, at least. So he finished up in allowable time and returned to the lockers.

Marcus was leaning against the doorjamb when Terence came into view. "Finally," the Chaser remarked as they headed for the showers. "It's a miracle we win anything with you on the team."

The Seeker scoffed as he stuffed his protective gear into his locker. "Face it, Flint, we suck." He shot the taller, bulkier boy a glare. " _Collectively_."

Marcus snorted, not really hiding his laughter. "Oh, I'm no poof, though the boys and I have been wondering about our little lightweight…"

Terence sneered. "Light enough to _fly_ , heavy enough to hold my liquor, Flint."

"Sure, sure…but none of that excuses your crap playing today," Marcus continued, his gray eyes turning stormy. He tossed his shirt into his own locker and leaned against its open door, his other hand resting on his belt.

" _Sorry_ ," Terence said halfheartedly. "Better luck next time."

Marcus remained quiet until Terence tried to walk by him, when Marcus grabbed his arm again—tough, but not as nasty as earlier. "No, Higgs, luck's with me this time."

For half a beat, Terence stared back at him again, but then he closed his eyes when Marcus' fingers skittered along his arms and Marcus' breath tickled the skin along the side of his neck. Marcus ghosted his lips over those of the younger wizard before finally claiming that mouth roughly. Marcus craned his neck and bent his back to overwhelm the slighter male, but Terence was not fighting back like the few times before when they'd…had time to themselves.

When the taller boy's hands drifted southward, Terence pulled away with a smirk, enjoying that his tease caused that growl in the back of Marcus' throat. But, ah, they _were_ meant to be getting clean, after all.

Marcus followed him into the showers not long after, and Terence enjoyed teasing him a little more, delaying washing away the sweat and dirt and choosing instead to run the water slowly through his hair, darkening it so it was almost brown. He reached to turn up the heat of the water—

And Marcus couldn't delay, slamming into his back, his teeth nipping and biting at the flesh of his neck. Terence groaned as his cheek pressed against the tiled wall and Marcus gyrated against him, the contact beyond sensational. "No. More. Fuck. Ups," Marcus panted, grasping Terence's member and yanking hard with each word. Terence swelled automatically, growing until it was painful that Marcus did not allow him to release himself.

The Seeker bit his bottom lip, close to drawing blood, as the older wizard's tongue lapped the water rivulets running down his back. Marcus dragged his tongue up over the bone of Terence's neck that stuck out as he bowed his head, and the Chaser kept the Seeker's mind busy and fuzzy when he drew two fingers down along his spine until those two fingers entered him. Now Terence was preoccupied from both the front and behind.

Terence blinked lazily in the pouring water. Marcus had never shown the real meaning of "punishment" to him before, and Terence suspected he'd never see it because Marcus' carnal desire was partially a _lover's_ desire. Marcus could never truly hurt Terence; he cared for him too much, though no one would ever know it.

Marcus let go of his shaft—he whimpered—and grabbed his chin. He turned him, and their mouths crashed into each other once again, reveling in an exchange of tongues. Terence moaned as Marcus' mouth moved against his; the blond could feel the older Slytherin… _poking_ into his back. "M…Marcus…," he breathed. "N- _Now_ …!"

"Ah-ah-ah," Marcus said, licking Terence's lips before pulling away slightly. "You've got to beg for it."

Shit. Marcus _did_ know how to punish Terence after all.

The blond fought another whimper as Marcus rubbed his body against Terence's back, but he merely toyed with him. "So," Marcus breathed, "you called me a dick earlier…"

"Mmm…!"

"I saw _you_ earlier, Ter, and, yeah, I think I've caught you…"

Terence leaned his forehead on the wall, wishing Marcus' embrace was not so scalding for him.

"But the difference between you and me?" He made Terence look at him. "When I see something I want, _I take it_."

With a sharp movement, _finally_ Marcus entered Terence, and their two bodies began to slap together in sync, in rhythm. Terence felt grateful that the water acted slightly as a lubricant, otherwise Marcus' girth probably would've torn him.

They moved together, and soon enough Marcus was breathing as raggedly as Terence, whose voice was already as rough as sandpaper in spite of the moisture in the air. The steam was not as hot as the Chaser's skin on Terence's, but it certainly kept them going. It did not appear that Marcus would go limp anytime soon, even after he climaxed inside of Terence's hole. After that, he withdrew from that pale behind and leaned around Terence, his hands on the wall and his breath coming in little pants.

"Marcus?" Terence breathed. Part of him wanted them to finish so they'd both be relieved; the other part warned him that if they returned to the castle any later, someone would come looking for them…which would be bad.

"Finish me off, then I'll release you," the captain stated. He pointed to his still-engorged member. "Right then. Go on."

Terence knelt down and stroked the shaft a few times before swallowing it and getting to work. He moved his tongue more than his mouth, which he knew Marcus preferred, and his efforts were not in vain when—in a matter of masterful moments—a familiar-tasting liquid filled his mouth. Most of it went down his throat, but Terence had to rinse the rest from his face.

As he stood back up to start actually washing himself, Marcus briefly kissed him before returning the favor and sucking him to a good hard-on and then subsequently sucking him dry. Needless to say, they were both spent…and much dirtier than before.

The two Slytherins finished up in the showers and dressed in the locker room, not mentioning…as they usually didn't…what had just transpired. Upon their exit of the Quidditch pitch, Terence couldn't resist one last word: "You know, Flint…"

"Hmm?" Marcus raised an eyebrow as they neared the castle. The hubbub of other students would soon overtake them.

Terence smirked, and his words were nearly gobbled up in the tumult following the dismissing bell. "I only _let_ you take what you want."

**Author's Note:**

> ARGH! Fuck it. B/ So much for never writing smut. XP But, hey, this means I've written damn near everything, which—as a good friend informed me—shows that I've matured both as a person and as a writer. Especially as a writer, to keep resetting my comfort zone and then breaching it and resetting it again and again and again… On the one hand, I still managed to keep a (minor) storyline in there. ;] Funnily enough, I have other Marcerence fics planned, though I don't think any of them will be this graphic…but who knows? This one turned out a LOT hotter than imagined so…yeah. -w- I just hope you enjoyed the love! XD Oh, and don't tell me you didn't love the pun in the title. B)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: Damn, son. XDDD This is actually not even my most famous smut piece in the fandom, but I still have to do two versions… If you're reading this on FFN, sorry, but it's censored to steer me clear from incurring admin wrath. If you're reading this on AO3 or on tumblr, then lucky you! You've got the story as I intended it. -w- I originally revisited this 2011 fic in 2012 to do a first amendment to it to better coincide with FFN's ratings, but I find that I didn't actually have much to edit in terms of typos or grammar or odd pacing? I actually still like this quite a bit. Plus, Marcerence is a ship close to my heart, idek. XD


End file.
